"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies game mode. He is only seen in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War (he was at Verruckt, but this was unconfirmed until Call of Duty: Black Ops), but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps, as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent two weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse". Dempsey was originally the leader of a small sqaud of marines whose mission was to recover Peter from the Group 935 station at Verruckt as it was feared Peter's identity had been compromised. It is unknown if his team reached Verruckt before or after the zombie outbreak. Somehow he became one of the subjects of Dr. Maxis's and Dr. Richtofen experiments with Element 115. He did however experience a complete memory wipe but retained his personality. Richtofen was then ordered to keep them under observation. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Trivia *Dempsey appears to like the Monkey Bomb. *Dempsey sometimes compairs the Monkey Bomb to Richtofen *Dempsey hates Quick Revive because of the fishy taste. *His favorite Perk-A-Cola seems to be Juggernog. *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although he appears to be slightly more muscular. This is just the result of the developers re-using existing character models. *He fought at Peleliu 2 weeks before the Marine Raiders landings. *Dempsey hates Richtofen, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Ascension. *Dempsey shows the most respect for Takeo Masaki. *Dempsey doesn't really have an opinion about Nikolai, not hating nor respecting him. *Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”. This has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Dempsey says when getting a BAR "BAR,my favourite" and "Tough and well made like me" *Very rarely, whilst using the Pack-A-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for the Juggernog vendor. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. .]] *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. *In a file on the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''computer terminal, it says that in part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-A-Punching a weapon he may say. "I'm sure I've seen Richtofen before Shi No Numa. He's got something to do with this. But... I just can't remember!" referring to his memory being wiped. *Treyarch confirmed that he was in the raid on Verruckt. *Dempsey doesn't like prunes. *He is first character in Call of Duty series to break fourth wall; in Ascension he acknowledges that Treyarch made the game, and in Kino der Toten and Ascension he will refer to the "player". *His name is a reference to the boxer Jack Dempsey. *There is a clone of Dempsey on the lower level of the map, "Five." *Also,his last name, Dempsey, used to be the birth name for Kiefer Sutherland, who voiced Roebuck *Dempsey occasionally will break the "fourth wall". Examples include "Hey, player! Drop the chips and give me some ammo!" Dempsey in Kino Der Toten, and "Hey, Treyarch! Can we have a new objective, please?" Tank Dempsey again breaching the fourth wall, noting the COD developer Treyarch. *Dempsey apparently likes the M16, which does not make much sense because if he teleported through time, he would have never heard of the weapon. References Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters